Metamorphosis
by MADDness707
Summary: Renesmee is having a hard time with her dead dad. She gets into all sorts of trouble. Jacob shows up on a wish. Is he there to fall in love with her? or become her friend. Strange magic begins to occur. Read and Review. All Human!


**A/N: This is a new one that I am writing. It's different, but strangely good. Have fun reading, I hope you all like it. (:**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Expelled. That is one of the worst words a teen shouldn't ever have to deal with. I sat in the principals office thinking of what was going to happen. I could already, see in my head, what mom was going to do to me.

Flash Forward (Dream sequence):

"_Renesmee Carlie Swan! What in heavens name has happened to you?" she grabbed my face between both her hands and squished it hard. "You're starting to get on my nerves. You don't want to have to move for the tenth time this year, do you? Aren't you sick of having to make new friends all the time?"_

_What my mom didn't know was that I didn't have any friends. I was more of the loner type. The girl that hid in a corner and listened to her I-pod on full blast, at lunch-time none the less, just to disappear. The girl who changed her appearance to reflect how she felt on the inside._

_Mom's eyes no longer held mine, she was looking at my style of clothes instead. "And what is up with this dark and depressing all-black look you've got going on? Why don't you wear some of the pink I got you?"_

_What do you know? Mom got my feelings just from the way I look! I couldn't help it that I was depressed all the time. Also, how it's not my fault my dad died just a little over a year ago from a drunk driver broad siding him…_

Mom came bursting through the principals door. She didn't even look at me. She kept rambling off apologies' of how sorry she was and how I was sooooo grounded. They got into a good discussion of many different punishments I could receive. Their voices faded as my "dream" became clear again.

_She waited for an answer, but it never came. We just stared at each other instead. Minutes passed, until Bella came bursting through the door. Mom let go of me and moved towards her. Again, not my fault that Bella was the favorite daughter._

"_Bella, honey, what's wrong?"_

"_Oh, not much. Except, that everyone at school is talking about her!" she jabbed her finger in my direction. Mom's head whipped around and glared at me. I could almost see the hatred penetrating out of her eyes._

"_Go on sweetheart," she told Bella in a loving voice, while still glaring at me._

"_Well, let's see," she paused -probably gathering her thoughts to make it sound worse than it actually was. "Mike is telling everyone that she was writing death threats on some artwork. Angela and Jessica won't stop talking about the fight she got in __because__ of the threats! Then finally the whole football team is super excited that she brought her 'special' drugged up cookies to school!"_

_Mom's gaze started to burn. I swear I could see smoke coming from her ears. She breathed in deep, the talked slowly and super calm, "Ness, I want you to go to your room and stay there until I come and get you. Is that perfectly understood?"_

_I nodded and started to turn when Bella made another smart comment. "Next time we're going to send you back to where you came from, but even then they won't want you." I set my stuff down and lunged for her throat._

Okay, maybe I exaggerated just a bit, but don't think for one minute that it should've happened differently.

Mom took me home and we had a long talk about what was wrong. I clamed up and told her nothing. My dad was the only one I could really talk to, and now he was gone. Bella came bursting through the door, apparently mad at me, went to the fridge, grabbed an apple and her backpack then stormed off to her room. Mom turned to me shook her head, then sent me off.

I was glad to have escaped anymore of the conversation. I took the stairs two at a time determined to disappear, but the truth is, I just couldn't do it. I threw the door open only to fin that my room was still a mess. I chucked my bag on my bed, ignoring all homework, then made my way to the balcony. I have to admit that I got the best room in the house and that's probably another reason Bella hated me. Dad liked me better and picked the room especially for me. We completely made it my own space. Double French doors leading to the balcony, a full bed with brown and pink comforter, baby pink walls with cream trim and base, brown fleck carpet, a desk in the corner-with a Dell 23" processor notebook on top- 60" flat screen T.V. hanging over the fire place and to top it all off I had my own bathroom. One could practically say that I practically had my own house! Dad spoiled me rotten. I was his angel and he was my teddy bear.

The tears, and memory of him, stung my eyes. It just wasn't fair! Why did he have to go?

I stomped over to the French doors and opened them. The cool Colorado air rushed in. I breathed in deep and all bad thoughts were erased from my mind. I stepped outside seeking the hidden ladder to the roof. The starry night sky looked like a million diamonds twinkling down.

I climbed up the ladder and sat in my usual spot. Crossing my legs and looking up confirmed his presence. This is the one and only spot I can come to talk to him. I felt safe here, away from all the hustle and bustle somewhere else.

"Dad?" I asked tears coming to my eyes once again. "I know I've asked this a million times, but why?"

Every time I asked that question, I got the same old answer… a warm fuzzy feeling of comfort.

I looked down, disappointed. "How am I supposed to do it without you?"

And as soon as it's out of my mouth I regret I ever asked. Then looking up, wondering what it's like, I was distracted by a shooting star.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "I wish I had someone I could hold close to my heart, that loved me for the inside and not just what they see on the outside."

I hear a car pull into the driveway across the street. Then a U-Haul pulled in a couple of minutes later. I stare wondering what's going on when I notice the for sale sign sticking up in the lawn.

I ponder convincing myself that I've never seen it before in my entire life. Then finally I realize, that it has been there the whole time.

**A/N: Hmm… interesting. Well, hope you all review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
